fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
My Castle
My Castle (マイキャッスル Mai kyassuru), also known as Astral Plane, is a gameplay element in Fire Emblem Fates. Story After the battle at the Bottomless Canyon, Hans betrays Corrin by attacking Gunter, causing him to fall into the Bottomless Canyon. Enraged, Corrin discovers their Dragon Fang ability and attacks him. However, the Ganglari flings them into the Bottomless Canyon. As they fall to their presumed death, Lilith appears, changes into her dragon form and rescues them by sending them both to the Astral Plane. After explaining the nature of the area and building Corrin's Personal Quarters, she sends them back to the Bottomless Canyon N., but warns them that they should be careful of enemy ambushes. Later, after the events of Chapter 6 in any path, Lilith brings Corrin and either Felicia or Jakob depending on Corrin's gender into the Astral Plane where they decide that the area will be used as Corrin's main base when not in combat. Overview My Castle is a customizable base of operation available in all routes of Fates. Like the Barracks in Awakening, My Castle is a gathering place for the player's army and certain events can be triggered by the characters there. These events refresh every time a map is completed or certain time in the real world has passed. My Castle is mainly viewed from the top down view with Corrin portrayed by their map sprite, however, they can toggle their view to see the base from a 3-D third person perspective. Characters in the Player's army can also be found wandering in the area and can be interacted with for a variety of events as well as unique dialogue depending on the time of day. In order to build and upgrade facilities, players need to acquire Dragon Vein Points by participating in battles or visiting other My Castles. All features and upgrades requires that the player reach a certain chapter in game in order to use. My Castle also serves as the main hub for StreetPass. Players are given a Ranking, similar to Renown in Awakening, but divided into a Battle and Visitor Ranking. Anytime a player StreetPasses any player with any version of Fates, they will receive a visitor Avatar. Players can then visit their My Castle and make usage of their facilities, including their Shops and Resources. Alternatively, players can battle other players. They have the option of placing the battle in either their own castle or the other player's castle. Buffs added respectively; e.g a player who decides to fight another player in their castle will find themselves in a disadvantage. Several buildings in the castle will give these buffs/debuffs; for example, the Dusk Dragon statue drops all opponents health by a set amount, while another like the Mess Hall increases that castle garrison's hit rate. These buildings can be destroyed, in which their effects are removed. Buildings are always rebuilt at the end of every battle. To win a castle fight, players must either rout the opposing forces while protecting their throne. If a enemy unit gets on the throne, the player will lose. If the player besieges another player's castle, they can alternatively capture their throne instead. Players do not need to worry if their units are defeated in battle; PvP battles follow a Casual Mode setup. Victory nets the player several benefits that they can use to their aid. If the player performed the battle in their castle, they can add one of the other player's 10 units into their logbook. If the player fought at the other player's castle without any changes (e.g handicaps), they can either recruit one of their 10 units or inherit a skill at a reduced cost. Players who decide to inherit a skill must have that character in their army and the cost of the skill is based on how much skills your unit already had and how useful the skill is. Logbook units cannot be recruited into the player's army. It should also be noted that DLC and Amiibo related skills can also not be purchased. Several of the buildings in My Castle are also used to recruit several characters in-game. In the Birthright routes, upgrading any of the puppets to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Yukimura. In the Conquest and Revelation routes, upgrading any of the turrets to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Flora. In the Conquest and Birthright routes, upgrading the bath house to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Izana while Fuga replaces him in Revelation due to the storyline. The player's (and their opponent) castle can also be used as two of the options in Wireless Battles; in this case, puppets/golems are not deployed and statue effects are disabled. Players can still recover health from forts/healtiles and lose health from caltrops. Buildings such as the Mess Hall still provide their bonuses to both armies though. Invasion On all routes, the player's castle is subjected to invasions by Vallite soldiers. There are three different groups of invasions for each game, unlocked when a player passes a specific chapter. The victory conditions are similar to that of battling a player at your castle, so rout all enemies and protect the throne. Invasions are unsafe battles, meaning that if your units fall in battle on Classic Mode, they will be taken out of the game. Birthright Invasion 1 *Initial enemies: 4 Wyvern Riders, 3 Fighters, 4 Lancers, 2 Cavaliers, 2 Sky Knights *Enemy reinforcements: Invasion 2 *Initial enemies: 2 Malig Knights, 2 Wyvern Lords, 2 Dark Knights, 2 Bow Knights, 2 Great Knights, 6 Adventurers, 5 Falcon Knights, 1 Kinshi Knight *Enemy reinforcements: Invasion 3 *Initial enemies: 3 Stoneborn, 3 Swordmasters, 2 Onmyojis, 2 Snipers, 2 Strategists, 2 Sorcerers, 4 Berserkers, 2 Heros, 2 Spear Masters *Enemy reinforcements: Conquest Invasion 1 *Initial enemies: 4 Mercenaries, 3 Cavaliers, 4 Wyvern Riders. *Enemy reinforcements: None Invasion 2 *Initial enemies: Bottom: 3 Merchants, 4 Maids, 8 Villagers; Left: 2 Great Knights, 2 Mechanists; Right: 2 Malig Knights, 2 Falcon Knights *Enemy reinforcements: Bottom: 2 Merchants, 3 Great Knights ; Left: 3 Wyvern Lords; Right: 3 Dark Knights Invasion 3 *Initial enemies: Bottom: 4 Blacksmiths, 3 Stoneborn, 2 Basaras, 2 Paladins; Left: 2 Bow Knights, 3 Paladins; Right: 2 Strategists, 3 Dark Knights. *Enemy reinforcements: End of turn 3; Bottom: 2 Basaras, 3 Blacksmiths, 2 Stoneborn. End of turn 4; Bottom: 3 Dark Knights, 6 Paladins. End of turn 5; Left: 3 Paladins; Right: 3 Paladins. Revelation Invasion 1 * Initial enemies: Bottom: 2 Spear Fighters, 2 Sky Knights, 1 Samurai; Left: 1 Archer, 2 Oni Savages; Right: 1 Ninja, 1 Samurai, 1 Diviner. * Enemy reinforcements: Invasion 2 * Initial enemies: Bottom: 1 Berserker, 2 Strategists, 2 Sorcerers, 2 Generals, 2 Bow Knights, 2 Great Knights, 1 Paladin; Left: 2 Snipers, 2 Great Masters; Right: 2 Adventurers, 2 Heroes. * Enemy reinforcements: End of turn 3; Left: 1 Great Master, 1 Master Ninja. End of turn 4; Right: 1 Hero. End of turn 5; Bottom: 2 Great Knights, 2 Sorcerers. End of turn 6; Left: 1 Great Master, 1 Master Ninja. End of turn 7; Right: 1 Hero. Invasion 3 * Initial enemies: Bottom: 2 Swordmasters, 2 Spear Masters, 1 Basara, 2 Snipers, 2 Master Ninja, 1 Mechanist; Left: 2 Dark Knights, 2 Maids, 1 Malig Knight; Right: 2 Kinshi Knights, 2 Oni Chieftains, 1 Master of Arms. * Enemy reinforcements: End of turn 6; Left: 1 Malig Knight, 1 Dark Knight, 2 Maids. End of turn 9; Right: 2 Masters of Arms, 1 Kinshi Knight, 1 Oni Chieftain. End of turn 11; Bottom: 1 Onmyoji, 1 Swordmaster, 1 Spear Master, 1 Sniper. Advisors and customization Players can customize My Castle through their advisors. Initially, the player starts out with Felicia or Jakob as their advisor, depending on their gender. When Gunter and Flora are unlocked, they may be used as advisers as well. Generic units are also available once certain requirements are met. For example, Hoshidan generic units can be placed as an advisor once the Birthright path has been completed once. However one can choose to have generic 'low-rank' units act as the advisor as well. In Birthright one can have a Villager of chosen gender fill the role, in Conquest a generic Lancer/Troubadour can do so instead and Revelation allows for all four units to be made available from the start. There are six available styles for My Castle, three each for Birthright and Conquest. Revelation '' allows for all six to be used at any time. However, players can access other castle styles that their path does not have provided that they have beat that path once on any difficulty.'' *''Birthright'' styles: **Hoshidan - a castle with blossoming cherry trees **Wind Tribe - an arid mountain hold split by a chasm **Izumite - a castle built around a large rock *''Conquest'' styles: **Nohrian - a castle with grim trees **Chevois - a fortress with an inner set of walls **Nestrian - a seaside retreat divided by canals Unit Logbook The Advisor also holds the Unit Logbook, a feature that is exactly the same as the Unit Logbook in Awakening. To access the Logbook, speak with your Advisor and select the "Unit Logbook" feature. When selected, a logbook will appear with four different sections: Einherjar, Bond, Guest and Prison Units. Einherjar units can be obtained from both the Einherjar shop (although they are in a fairly poor state), My Castle battles and from completing Endgame, in which you can select five of your units in that file to be put into the Logbook. After every Endgame is completed, players can transfer up to five of their units into the logbook. All skills that they have learned will also be available, so you do not have to put your most desired skills to learn in subsequent playthroughs. Bond units are obtained by giving items to other player's Avatars, although this is usually rare. Bond units will share the class of either Avatar and like children units, will inherit two skills which are from the last skill slot for both units. They may also carry a personal skill (which can be either that of a generic class skill or a character-unique skill). Guest units are obtained by scanning and defeating an amiibo. For example, once an Ike amiibo has been defeated from a Hero Skirmish, he will be added into the Guest logbook regardless if the player doesn't wish to recruit him or not. If playing on a new file afterwards, scanning the amiibo will be optional if one doesn't wish to spar with them to recruit them since they can simply purchase them from the logbook for a certain cost of fee. However, they can still be scanned for their unique accessories. Even though the amiibo logbook units do not show their signature weapons, they will always come equipped with them if recruited. Prison Units are obtained by capturing generic enemies in either Campaign or Skirmishes with Niles and/or Orochi. Prison units are unique to that player only, so a player cannot get another player's prison units (e.g Haitaka) if they were featured in that player's defense and won the battle. Like Einherjar and Bond units, Prison Units bought from the logbook will have skills that the player had obtained themselves even if their skill slots are full. Every player's Unit Logbook is unique. This Logbook can be accessed by all of the player's files no matter what path they are playing; for example, if a player had captured and trained generic units in Conquest, those units can be used in Birthright and Revelation by simply recruiting them from the Logbook. It is advised to continually update the roster so all units will be up to date, especially if they fall in Classic Mode where you can simply rehire them without having to grind up weapon ranks/stats again. Up to 99 units can be kept in the Logbook at any time; by "locking" a specific unit, they will not be removed if the logbook gets completely filled. Buildings The available buildings are listed below: *'Private Quarters' - A room reserved for Corrin. If Corrin has a spouse, they will be found in this room as they will share the room with them. This building increases damage dealt by allied units during a Castle Battle. **Players can freely alter their Avatar's hairstyle. **Players invite characters that they have formed supports into their room. After a small dialogue given by the invited character, Corrin's support with that character will be boosted. For an Avatar's spouse, they will say different dialogue and can have special events such as blowing into the Nintendo 3DS' microphone to "cool them off" and waking them up with the stylus if they are sleeping. ***In the Japanese version, players are given a Pokémon Amie styled mini-game where they perform a "skinship" with the character by rubbing the touch screen. Dialogue changes depending on the character's relationship with the player. *'Armory/Vendor' - Two shops to buy weapons and healing items. Stocked items and stocked amounts are determined by the shop's rank. There are two versions of both shops, one for Hoshido and one for Nohr. Shop discounts may occur from time to time and are determined by who is running the shop out of the allied army units. *'Forge' - A building to forge weapons. Forging costs Gemstones. A higher level forge means that weapons can be forged to be even stronger. **'Note:' The forge cannot work on weapons from the other path, if not playing on Revelation. This means if a player wishes to forge a Nohrian weapon but is playing Birthright, they will need to visit another player's castle that is playing on Conquest to forge it, and vice versa. *'Accessory Shop' - A shop to buy special hats, masks, clothes, and gloves to wear, which have a variety of stat boosts during My Castle battles. These accessories can be worn in normal and My Castle battles. *'Mess Hall' - Players can cook meals to feed your units. The character serving as the chef during your visit will affect the outcome of the dish. The foodstuffs used will determine what stats it will give to your army. A higher level mess hall increases the amount of ingredients you can put in a dish and give more buffs in one go. Having this building in your My Castle boosts your unit's Hit Rate during Castle battles. *'Prison' - A prison to hold units that were captured in a previous battle. A higher level prison expands the amount of prisoners it can hold at one time. Having a this building in your My Castle boosts your unit's Critical Hit rate during Castle Battles. *'Arena' - Players can gamble resources by participating in classic Arena style battles. Winning nets you additional resources while losing causes you to lose your wager. No experience or gold is earned in this feature and units defeated in the Arena are not killed. Participating characters are always alone, but if they have formed supports, the person who has the highest support with them will join them in the battle. In this case, both sides will be using Attack Stance and use D Rank weapons. Enemy strength is dependent on the strength of the characters; e.g a tier 1 and 2 character will mean your opponent will also be tier 1 and tier 2 respectively. **When visiting another player's Arena, fights are always conducted in a 1v1 format. *'Card Shop' - A shop where you can buy Einherjar units of the player's Streetpass team as well as generic ally units. Higher level card shops mean that the player can buy more cards. Having this building in your My Castle boosts your unit's Avoid during a Castle battle. *'Records Hall' - A building to utilize the Hubba Tester to check on the army's "compatibility", to peruse Ancient Texts, and revisit old Support Conversations. Higher level Museums unlocks Fates soundtest. CGI movies are also viewable once the player has seen them and route specific movies can be seen in all playthroughs once that route has been completed. Having this building in your My Castle decreases damage taken during Castle battles. *'Lottery Shop' - Players can use the Dawn Lottery (Birthright) or Dusk Lottery (Conquest) to spin a lottery once a day for random rewards, ranging from resources to weapons and seals. *'Hot Springs' - The Hot Springs are an area for Corrin to have special interactions with the player's army. Higher bath level allows more characters to appear in the spring at one time. If Corrin is married, they may spend time with their spouse and/or children in this building. The "R" button on the Nintendo 2/3DS will show the player who is in the hot springs at the moment. *'Lilith's Shrine' - A small shrine housing an azure dragon named Lilith. As Lilith is fed, she will level up and the food she is fed will influence her stat growths. Lilith will appear in My Castle battles in front of her Shrine, but will not move. Lilith's battle capabilities depends on the route. In Birthright, she has Astral Blessing, which heals an allied unit near her while in Conquest, she has Astral Breath, which allows her to attack enemies in her range. Both options are available in Revelation. *'Travelers' Plaza' - A special gathering area for StreetPass Avatars. **Players can visit other player's My Castles and peruse their set up. Installations Players can add numerous purely defensive features in their My Castle for usage during StreetPass defense battles. All Installations are determined by the route being played, however all players that are playing the Revelation are given access to all Installations. All Routes *'Character Statues ' — Statues of specific characters can be placed in the player's My Castle. These statues passively give boosts to allied units. Unlike other features which require that the player reach a certain chapter, Character statues unlock new levels based on how many kills that unit has performed. A character's statue is unlocked once that character has killed 10 enemies and will provide a stat boost to that character only. Level 2 is reached once the unit has killed 50 enemies and will provide a stat boost to that ally and all allies that have achieved a C-Support with that unit. Level 3 unlocks once that unit has killed 100 enemies and all units will receive the stat boosts. Birthright Installations *'Dawn Dragon Statue' — Heals the defending army each turn. Health recovered is by 10, 15 and 20% of their maximum health respectively. *'Puppet' —Summons a Puppet unit as an extra battle unit. There are three types of Puppets: Heaven, Earth, and Man. Higher rank puppets have higher stats and better weaponry. The rank 3 Puppets also have the Seal Strength skill. Puppets use both Yumi (Iron, Steel or Silver) and Saws to assist them in battle, and will attack nearby targets. If there are no targets within range, they will return to the spot where they were deployed in. *'Shuriken Turret' — A fixed turret that shoots Shurikens at enemies. Can only be used by Hidden Weapons users. Damage and accuracy increases with rank. *'Ballista' — A fixed turret that shoots arrows. Can only be used by bow users. Damage and accuracy increases with rank. *'Fort — '''A fort can be built as a feature and defence for castle invasions. However, they do not function like standard buildings, meaning that they cannot be destroyed and units do not spawn on them. *'Healing Area — A 3-by-3 area that heals any units standing on them at the start of their turn. *'Ice Sculpture '— A large 3-by-3 ice sculpture that can be broken by anyone. Can be used to slow enemy advance. *'''Resource nodes — There are two different nodes a player can make exclusive to Birthright; one food and one gemstone node; see the resources table for more details. Higher leveled nodes give more resources. Conquest Installations *'Dusk Dragon Statue'—Damages the attacking army each turn. Damage dealt is by 10, 15 and 20% of their maximum health respectively. Will never kill opponents. **'Note:' Dusk Dragon effects work differently compared to other hazards; when the dusk wave is launched, every enemy is hit, even those that are the supporting unit in a Guard Stance. *'Stoneborn'— Summons a Stoneborn unit as an extra battle unit. There are three types of Stoneborn: A, B, and C class. Stoneborns cannot move but throw powerful rocks at their opponents within a 1-5 tile attack range. The higher the rank, the better the Stoneborn's stats are and use more powerful rocks. The rank 3 Stoneborns come with the Wary Fighter skill. *'Magic Turret' — A fixed turret that launches Magic. Can only be used by magic users. Damage and accuracy increases with rank. *'Caltrops' — A 3-by-3 area consisting of small caltrops that act as a hazard area that slightly damages units and provides various decreases for units that stand on them. *'Resource nodes' — There are two different nodes a player can make exclusive to Conquest; one food and one gemstone node; see the resources table for more details. Higher leveled nodes give more resources. *'Pillar' — Similar to forts, but to a much lesser degree in terms of protection. *'Forests' — Unlike forts or pillars, forests covers a 3-by-3 area offering more units protection and can slow down enemy units. Only one forest is available per route, with the exception of Revelation which offers both the Hoshidan and Nohrian versions. *'Grave' — A one tile tomestone that can be broken. Due to its small size, it serves little purpose in slowing the enemy and functions more as a decoration. Resources Every My Castle houses Gathering Spots, an intractable area to gather resources. Players can gather resources every in-game day (roughly two to three map completions). The type of Gathering Spots available in a My Castle is determined by the route the player is currently playing: - If the player is playing either the Birthright or Conquest routes, they are given two Gathering Spots: one for Gemstones and one for Foodstuffs. - If playing the Revelation route, the player is given one Hoshido Gemstone and Foodstuff spots and one Nohr Gemstone and Foodstuff spots for a total of four Gathering spots. - When visiting other player's My Castles, the player may gather resources from that player's Gathering Spots. Players can normally only obtain another player's My Castle resources once every real-time day. However, should the player visit 30 My Castles in less than 24 hours and either utilize a facility or battle their My Castle teams in all of them, they are given another chance to revisit a previously visited castle and redo another round of actions, including their resources. Both resources can be gambled at the Arena and can be used to buy accessories from the Accessories Shop. Gemstones Food Items Gallery Close up.jpg|The Private Quarters. Fates_Private_Quarters_Model_Render.png|The inside of the Private Quarters. File:Masks of Kamui.jpg|Effigy mask, worn by Corrin. Image-1.jpg|Lilith, a character that appears in My Castle. File:Image-1433193164.jpg|The armory. Ifprisonorch.png|Orochi by the Prison. Yuko night of passion.jpeg|Male Avatar and Orochi sitting on a bed in the Private Quarters. yuko orochi pum pum.jpeg|Male Avatar and Orochi in My Castle at night. gorgeous yuko.jpeg|Male Avatar sitting in the Hot Springs. Female Avatar looking at throne .png|Female Avatar looking at the throne in My Castle. Female Avatar in Dressing Rooms of My Castle.png|Female Avatar in the Accessory Shop. Flora Swimsuit.jpg|Flora wearing a Japanese-exclusive swimsuit in the Accessory Shop.